Thor VS Raiden
Thor VS Raiden es el episodio número 21 de Death Battle. En él, se enfrentan Thor, de Marvel Comics, y Raiden, de Mortal Kombat. Descripción Episodio 21 - ¡Marvel VS Mortal Kombat! ¿Cuál es el verdadero Dios del Trueno? ¡El asgardiano más fuerte se enfrenta al astuto defensor del Reino de la Tierra! ¿Quién ganará? ¿Quién morirá? (Original: Episode 21 - Marvel VS Mortal Kombat! Who is the ultimate god of thunder? The mightiest Asgardian battles Earthrealm's cunning defender! Who will win? Who will die?) Introducción Wiz: Los dioses del trueno poseen vida eterna, pero no significa que sus cuerpos no puedan morir. Boomstick: Thor, el hijo de Odín. Wiz: Y Lord Raiden, defensor del Reino de la Tierra. Boomstick: Somos Wiz y Boomstick. Wiz: Y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría en un combate a muerte. Thor Boomstick: En la mitología nórdica, Thor es el Dios del Trueno, la Fuerza, la Curación... y los robles. Qué más da, es tan genial que le convirtieron en un personaje de cómic. Wiz: Thor Odinson fue concebido con la intención de crear al hombre más fuerte del universo. Puede levantar millones de toneladas, su puede mover a velocidades supersónicas, sobrevivir al vacío del espacio e incluso hablar con ranas. Boomstick: Es inmune al veneno, las quemaduras, la electrocución, puede resister al calor del Sol o incluso una explosión planetaria. Es lo que pasa cuando Dios se trinca a la Tierra. Wiz: Aunque Thor no sea invencible, su estatus de dios, aumenta su resistencia, y la Fuerza de Odín de su martillo Mjolnir mejora su potencia. Boomstick: ¿Esa es su arma? ¡Es demasiado pequeña! A ver, si fuese el dios de los carpinteros, vale, pero... (*Thor destruye el puente arcoíris usando a Mjolnir*) Boomstick: ¡VALE! ¡Lo retiro! Wiz: Mjolnir tiene una unión mística con Thor y le obedece como si estuviese vivo. Si fuese más grande, sería imposible de usar. Boomstick: Ah, entonces no es el tamaño, sino la forma de usarlo. Wiz: Mjolnir fue forjado por enanos usando el núcleo de una estrella muerta, que se convirtió en una supernova y extinguió a los dinosaurios. Boomstick: Olvida todo lo que he dicho. Me gusta el martillo mata-dinosaurios. ¿Dónde me puedo comprar uno? Wiz: Sólo lo puede usar Thor. Boomstick: Oh... Wiz: Pero algunos personajes lo han podido levantar de alguna manera o de otra. Red Hulk una vez llevó el martillo al espacio, pero porque todavía lo estaba sujetando Thor. Probablemente uno de los tecnicismos más estúpidos de la historia. Boomstick: Pero Mjolnir no es el único ás en la manga de Thor. Viste el cinturón de Fuerza, que multiplica su masa muscular y potencia física por dos. Como si no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte ya. Wiz: Como buen Dios del Trueno que es, Thor puede manipular el clima. Ya se generar tormentas, tornados o manipular rayos eléctricos. Boomstick: También tiene control sobre la Tierra. Puede causar terremotos que afecten a continentes enteros. Wiz: Thor ha derrotado a los enemigos más poderosos del Universo Marvel. Ha sido capaz de vencer al Capitán América y a Hulk en un combate mano a mano. Aunque en el pasado, perdía sus poderes al separarse de su martillo. Boomstick: Algo bastante estúpido, ya que su método principal de ataque es lanzar el maldito trasto. Wiz: Pero gracias a la magia del Deus Ex Machina, esto ya no es un problema. De hecho, no tiene ninguna debilidad física concreta. Pero sí tiene un complejo de superioridad que le hace subestimar a todos sus enemigos y nunca prestar atención a los riesgos. Boomstick: Me gusta como piensa. Thor: ¿Quién es el siguiente? Raiden Wiz: De acuerdo con las leyendas japonesas, Raiden es un dios de las tormentas y el trueno que devoraba los intestinos de los niños. Boomstick: ¡Mmmm, tripas, mi desayuno favorito! Pero bueno, una vez que se ha llena el estómago, se dedica a proteger la Tierra. Wiz: Raiden es el defensor del Reino de la Tierra, y dirige las fuerzas que impiden a Shao Kahn atacar este mundo. Boomstick: Raiden domina múltiples estilos de combate y los mejora usando sus poderes eléctricos. A veces también usa un bastón de madera, pero prefiere usar los puños. Wiz: Desde las ágiles patadas del Taekwondo, hasta el combate anti-armadura del Jujitsu, los estilos de combate de Raiden se equilibran entre sí para poder eliminar a cualquier tipo de enemigo. Boomstick: Raiden utiliza diversas técnicas eléctricas, como el Vicinity Blast, Electric Fly o el Shocking Touch. Puede descargar electricidad tan potente, que el enemigo explota. Al parecer, también le da un subidón de energía que sobrecarga su cerebro, haciéndole decir locuras. Wiz: Al ser uno de los Dioses Eternos, está compuesto por energía etérea y se puede materializar como electricidad para teletransportarse o volar. Boomstick: Su control de la electricidad es tan potente, que es capaz de conducir electricidad a través de la madera. Porque, ¿quién necesita física? Wiz: Es uno de los personajes más fuertes del universo Mortal Kombat, y ha defendido al Reino de la Tierra durante generaciones. Aunque su espíritu sea inmortal, su cuerpo no es indestructible. De hecho, sólo puede luchar contra otros en su cuerpo mortal. Boomstick: Aun así, su poder sigue siendo suficiente para destruir edificios enteros. Wiz: El atributo más importante de Raiden es su astucia. Ha sido capaz de liderar a los guerreros de la Tierra y llevarlos a la victoria múltiples veces. Siempre está dispuesto a sacrificar a un par de enemigos por el camino. Raiden: Je, je, je, lo siento. Combate Se ve a Thor en un campo vacío. Raiden aparece rodeado de electricidad. Ambos se ponen en guardia. FIGHT! Raiden dispara dos rayos mientras se aleja. Thor los bloquea sin esfuerzo y lanza a Mjolnir. Raiden desaparece y el arma de Thor vuelve a sus manos. Raiden reaparece detrás de Thor y le hace un combo, que termina con un gancho. Este ataque manda a Thor por los aires, oportunidad que Raiden aprovecha para continuar con su asalto. Raiden se teletransporta y ataca desde múltiples ángulos. Raiden lanza a Thor hacia el suelo y le da una descarga con el Vicinity Blast. Thor se levanta. Thor: ¡Voy a por vos! Thor usa a Mjolnir para invocar electricidad. Thor: ¡Chispa del Poder! Thor dispara un gran rayo hacia Raiden, pero este lo manipula y se lo devuelve, pero Thor lo logra parar con su martillo. Thor salta hacia un árbol y lo saca de la tierra. Entonces, le da un puñetazo, lanzándolo hacia Raiden, que lo desintegra con su electricidad. Thor le da un golpe a la tierra, causando un terremoto, que desequilibra a Raiden. Raiden salta y se aleja volando. Thor acepta su desafío y vuela hacia él. Ambos dioses chocan, causando una gran explosión de electricidad. Se ve que Thor le ha dado una doble patada a Raiden, haciéndole volar hacia atrás, chocando contra la montaña por el camino. Raiden se recupera y se pone a correr. Thor vuelve a lanzar a Mjolnir, pero Raiden se teletransporta para esquivarlo, haciendo que Mjolnir choque con la montaña. Raiden para de correr al ver que Thor se dirige hacia él y le dispara dos rayos. Thor devuelve los rayos y le da una patada a Raiden, mandándolo por los aires, continuando el combo con un rodillazo. Raiden cae a grandes velocidades, rompiendo formaciones rocosas con su espalda y después, cayendo al suelo. Thor aterriza y agarra a Raiden, le da un cabezazo y le da un golpe contra el suelo. Thor se aleja e invoca un tornado. Raiden desaparece y reaparece dentro del tornado. Raiden dispara varios rayos a Thor, que le pillan por sorpresa. Raiden aturde a Thor con una gran descarga de electricidad y se teletransporta hacia él. Thor se recupera, pero antes de poder atacar, Raiden le hace un gancho, que lanza a Thor hacia arriba. Raiden le persigue y ambos chocan con sus poderosos ataques, el choque acaba con Raiden agarrando a Thor y utilizando su Shocking Touch, pero este atque no le afecta al Asgardiano. Thor: ¡Desapareced! Lanza a Raiden hacia abajo. Thor: ¡Sentid la furia del Valhalla! Thor invoca un gran rayo y se lo lanza a Raiden, pero este lo absorbe como si nada. Raiden vuela hacia arriba con su Electric Fly, pero en el momento justo, Thor golpea a Raiden en el vientre usando a Mjolnir, destruyéndolo de cintura para abajo. Thor agarra lo que queda de Raiden y se lo lleva volando al punto más alto de la atmósfera. Entonces, lo lanza hacia el Sol. Thor: ¡Hasta nunca! El cuerpo de Raiden alcanza rápidamente el Sol, donde se esintegra en cuestión de un segundo. K.O! Resultados Boomstick: Eso ha sido un poco demasiado... ¡Me gusta! Wiz: Raiden es astuto y versátil, pero Thor es muchísimo más poderoso. Boomstick: Y tampoco ayuda que Thor fuese invulnerable a el arma principal de Raiden, los rayos. Además, Thor tiene un martillo. Wiz: Recuerda, Mjolnir fue forjado usando el núcleo de una estrella muerta. Al morir, una estrella pesa más de un millón de toneladas. Un solo golpe como ese es más que suficiente para partir por la mitad a cualquiera. Boomstick: Esta ha sido una derrota de-sol-adora. Wiz: El ganador es Thor. Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Vídeos animados por Mr. Lange Categoría:Episodios Conmemorativos Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites